Total Mayhem
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: What happens when a group of teenagers wind up as exchange students staying in Kaiba's house. The answer is in the title people!
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: Hello, hello! This fanfic came out of a random conversation me and my friends had one day. I don't own Yugioh, so let's get it on!

The Fun Begins

Seto Kaiba was going through his mail. It was the middle of the summer, and hot, hot, hot. One envelope caught his eye. It was from the high school that Mokuba was going to in the fall. Seto grimaced when he remembered the geek squad would be there too. Curious, he tore open the envelope to read the contents._ We are pleased that you have signed up for this endeavour. Starting August 1s, four foreign exchange students will take residence in your estate for the duration of the school year... _

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled, knowing his brother had something to do with this. _' Exchange students, where in the world did he get that idea, it's ridiculous. Sharing my house with a bunch of irritating teenagers.'_ Mokuba poked his head into his brother's office.

"Yes, big brother?" He asked. Seto threw the paper at him.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Mokuba scanned the page and his eyes widened.

"They picked us? I can't believe it, they actually picked us!" Mokuba did a happy dance around the room.

"Mokuba, why did you even think this was a good idea? You know I don't like teenagers." Seto rubbed his temples. Mokuba looked at his brother soberly.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have some people around my own age to hang out with in the house. I mean you're not here and Yugi and the others are great, but... it would be nice to get to know some normal teenagers, you know, ones who haven't battled the forces of darkness." Mokuba gave Seto the puppy-dog eyes. "Please Seto. I promise to make sure they behave, ok?" Seto sighed. He really couldn't say no to his brother.

"Fine. But anything goes wrong and they are gone." Mokuba jumped on him and hugged him before running from the room. Seto sighed. It was going to be a long year.

"We're going to be late!" The girl tried to hurry everyone into the car so they could get going to the airport. She was so excited, she was going to Japan! And with three of her best friends to boot. Checking her watch for the umpteenth time, she drummed her fingers against the window as the car coasted down the highway in the darkness of the late-night.

(airport) The boy was impatiently waiting to go through the metal-detector. Everything took too bloody long. He looked up as someone called his name.

"Chris!" He turned to see his friend Katie, with Megan and her brother Jared hurrying towards him.

"Isn't this so exciting?" Katie was bouncing around. Chris raised his eyebrows at her.

"And how much caffeine have you had?" He asked her.

"Only one can of pop." Jared answered. "So far. She'll probably need more to keep her awake."

"Lord help us." Megan said. "A hyper Katie the whole trip." The friends all shuddered as Katie's grin became Cheshire cat-like.

(on the plane) "Are we there yet?" Jared whined. They had been on the plane for several hours already and even Katie's energy was beginning to fade.

"Soon. I think." Katie said, then yawned widely. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going straight to bed when we get there." Everyone nodded their affirmative.

(Kaiba mansion) The four teens were so exhausted when they got there. The maid showed them their rooms. Everyone else in the household was asleep. After falling over boxes that held all the stuff that had been shipped over for them, the four teens fell into a deep, worn-out sleep.

Wolf: Next time. Mokuba and the gang meet the new arrivals. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: Here we are again! I just want to let you all know that the teenagers in the story are real people, me and my friends. I don't own YGO.

Odditude

Mokuba ran to get the door. It was Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura and Ryou.

"Come on in guys. It's great you're here."

"What's this all about, Mok?" Joey asked.

"Well, last night our exchange students came, and I wanted you to meet them."

"That's great, what are they like?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, they got in pretty late last night, so I was already asleep. Want to help me wake them up?" Bakura grinned and prepared to go upstairs to scare the bejeezus out of the newbies, but Ryou stopped him.

"No, just leave them, They'll be pretty jetlagged."

"So what do we do then?" Tristan asked. Yugi shrugged.

"Let's watch a movie."

Katie sat up in bed, wondering what had woken her up, and just where the hell was she. She moved to get up and promptly fell over a box on the floor.

"FUCK!" She yelled, annoyed.

"Katie, is that you?" A familiar voice asked from the hallway. Katie gingerly got up and opened the bedroom door. Chris stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Tripped over the boxes, didn't you." Katie scowled. "Don't worry, I did too." Katie looked down as her stomach gave a loud gurgle.

"So that's why I woke up."

"Yeah, me too." Chris grinned. "Want to see if we can find breakfast?" Katie nodded energetically. The two made their way downstairs, staring at the huge place they were in.

"Man, can you imagine hide-and-seek in this place?"

"We'd probably get lost."

"Probably, but wouldn't that be cool, I can already see some great hiding places." Chris stopped in the front hall and pointed.

"Like that vase there?" The vase in question was about half the size of Katie.

" Don't know, let's see if I'll fit." They walked over to the vase, which was beside a small table. Katie climbed into it and found that, standing up, it came up to about her butt.

"Now let's see if I can actually fit my hips and shoulders in, that's the trick you know."

The gang looked up at the sound of voices in another room. Mokuba grinned.

"They must be up, let's go." Getting up the rest of them followed the eager boy. In the front hall they found a boy with blond hair and blue eyes standing in front of a vase. He was a head shorter than Joey and was muscular and thin.

"Hello!" called Mokuba. The boy jumped about a foot in the air and whirled to face them.

"Holy hell, you scared the shit out of me."

"Who you talking to Chris." Came a voice from in the vase. Mokuba looked at it, eyes widening.

"Is someone in there?"

"Nope! I'm just a figment of your imagination." Came the voice again, cheerfully.

"You can't be in there, get out." _'If big brother finds out about this they'll be out for sure'_ A head of tousled, short brown hair poked out, followed by a thin, small face with expressive faded-denim blue eyes.

"Hi!" The person said cheerfully.

"How'd he fit in there? Bakura asked. "I tried and it didn't work." The so-called boy started laughing.

"You think I'm a guy?"

"yeah, why wouldn't you be." This sent him into greater hysterics.

"Sorry to disappoint you," She said as she pulled herself out of the vase, revealing that he was in fact a she "But I'm a girl. My name is Katie." She grinned at the flabbergasted looks on their faces. She noticed that Yami and Yugi's hands were intertwined.

"You two going out?"

"Yes, got a problem with that." Yami glared.

"No sirree, two of my good friends are bi, never had a gay friend though." Chris came over and rested his elbow on her head. "Do i look like a head rest?"

"Yes you do, hobbit."

"Hobbit?"

"Sorry, munchin."

"Excuse me? Where's a knife?" Mokuba looked mildly worried.

"Uh, why?"

"I need to castrate him."

"Oh crap." Chris quickly moved away. Katie smirked at him.

"Works every time.' She said as she headed for the kitchen, leaving Mokuba to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

Wolf: Yes we really are this weird. Review please!


End file.
